Confusion Of The Fusions
Aero messes with the watch in a fight against Animo, now he has to fight Animo as crazy weird aliens. Plot (Grey Matter): What, to scared to step on me? (Dr.Animo): I'm just collecting some data. (Grey Matter): Sure you are. Grey Matter runs to a plug and rips the plug out. Dr.Animo's mutating ray starts to malfunction and starts zapping wild animals. Grey Matter runs back to the RV and turns back to human. Aero then looks at the explosion caused from the mutating ray. (Aerial): Wait to go doofus, you've just blown up the zoo. (Aero): Parts.. (Aerial): No arguement?No anger?Wow.. (Aero): I need new aliens.. (Grandpa Flinn): Sure you do. Aero starts to try and transform into an alien, but first dials in Fourarms and starts to smack the Omnitrix so hard. The Omnitrix's faceplate is smashed into pieces. Aero transforms into Grey Arms. (Grey Arms): Woah!Grey Arms! (Aerial): Doofus, you've fused two aliens. An explosion is heard at the zoo. Grey Arms leaps out of the RV and starts charging at a hugely mutated frog. The mutated frog grabs Grey Arms bent arm. Grey Arms grabs the mutated frog by the head and smashes the head onto the ground. (Aerial): A strong little Grey Matter. (Grey Arms): More like Grey arms, but with red arms. (Dr.Animo): Curse you mutated amphibian! (Grey Arms): Yea, yea, yea. Grey Arms grabs Dr.Animo's helmet and throws it onto the ground. Dr.Animo kicks Grey arms into a cage full of tigers. A tiger starts to charge at Grey Arms. Grey Arms grabs the tiger's paw and swings it out of the cage, aiming at Dr.Animo. (Aerial): Doofus, now Animo can get killed! (Grandpa Flinn): Who's this small little red Galvan? (Grey Arms): It's me, Aero! (Aerial): He's broken his watch!Again! Dr.Animo gets out a little ray gun, a second Mutation Ray. Dr.Animo shoots it at Grandpa Flinn. Grey Arms jumps in the way, smacking his watch real hard. Grey Matter turns back to Aero. Aero's body turns into something than looks like Stinkfly. (Stinkblast): Wanna blast some stinky fire today?Caus' I do! (Dr.Animo): This thing is powerful!I should have used it when we first met! (Stinkblast): Yea, cause now I can beat you up with more aliens! Stinkblast shoots a bunch of acid filled firey blasts at Dr.Animo's mutated dinosaur he's created. The mutated dinosaur crunches up the acid filled firey blasts. Stinkblast decides to fire charge at the mutated dinosaur's legs. Stinkblast charges at the mutated dinosaur quickly, burning the mutated dinosaur's legs. Stinkblast turns back to Aero. (Aero, chuckling): This hero job is way to easy to do. '' '' (Dr.Animo): Fools! Dr.Animo aims the Mutation Ray at Aero, Aerial, and Grandpa Flinn. Aero slowly waits for the Omnitrix and then smacks the Omnitrix real hard. Aero transforms into Ripmutt, who soon charges at Dr.Animo. Dr.Animo's Mutation Ray flies out of his hand and shoots Dr.Animo, who transforms into a '''huge' dinosaur. Ripmutt tugs Dr.Animo's tail, and tries to swing Dr.Animo. Dr.Animo crunches Ripmutt, swallowing him whole. A blue green flash is coming out of Dr.Animo. '' (Diamondgrade, aiming his turbo blasting diamond shooter): Okay, who's trying to attack me? (Dr.Animo): You might as well die as of now. (Diamondgrade, shooting his diamonds): Or I could just make you faint? (Dr.Animo, trembling onto the ground): Noooooooooo! (Diamondgrade, being epic): Yep.. Trivia *First episode with fusions! **Diamondgrade has Aero's voice, but with a serious robotic sound heard every nano second, causing Aero's voice to be a lot louder, but robotic. **Ripmutt can speak, but chose not to. ***Ripmutt has Ripjaw's voice, with a crunching sound heard every time. **Stinkblast has a firey sound heard every time he says something, causing for his voice to be just like Diamondgrade's and a combination of regular Stinkfly. **Grey Arms is quite strong for his height, age, and appearance.. ***Grey Arms voice sounds like a combination of both Grey Matter and Fourarms, but with a more obnoxious way. Category:Episodes Category:Fusion episode